the fennekin pokehuman on fire
by blaze everdeen
Summary: it is the 99th hunger games, the pokehumans are worried about the games. but two pokehumans one of them is the son of the girl on fire and the other is the friend of him, can they win or is it just another average games.
1. chapter 1: the choosing

The fennekin on fire

By blaze everdeen

Chapter one, the choosing

Our story begins in district twelve of the region pokan its seems like it would be a happy day for people sense it is warm and sunny out but pokehumans were worried about the kin and what would happen if the got picked in the reaping, how would the live on with out them. But our story starts with a pokehuman fennekin named blaze everdeen.

Blaze wakes up to the finding of light coming in his window. Well today is the day, the day of the reaping. Blaze gets out of bed and puts his clothes on, a red jacket with a black shirt under it, black jeans, red and black shoes and he put his ho-ho pin on that he got from his mother katness everdeen and his father peeta everdeen, even if blaze was only 15 years old he was training with his mother and father sense he was 7 to prepare for the games when he first became twelve because when he saw his sister Melissa get eliminated from the games when he was eleven he said he will avenge her. So blaze finished getting dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast but to his surprise he saw his mother and father waiting for him down in the living room. Well today is the day mom and dad, the day of the reaping. Said blaze. Yes we know son, we have been regretting these days every year because… because we don't want to lose u like we did your sister. Said katness. But we have faith in u that u would be able to win. So just go out there and win, and if u don't get picked well that's also good. Said peeta. Well mom dad ill do my best and win and if I don't get picked ill just wait for the next. Said blaze, and with that blaze ate breakfast and headed for the justice building.

It was about high noon when he got there and he saw his friends there already. Cassie umbreona, a umbreon pokehuman at the age of 15 and wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, Zack wedal, a weedel pokehuman at the age of 16 wearing glasses, a brown long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and missy galceona, a glaceon pokehuman at the age of 14 that wearing a blue jacket with light blue pants. They were waiting in line to sign up for the drawing as anyone else was, blaze went over and joined them they talked and then got registered but then were put in their sections, boys on the left girls on the right. An when its seemed like all of district twelve's boys and girls a furifou pokehuman came out of the justice building and came over to the microphone and said. Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 99 hunger games, now as the saying goes ladies first. She goes over to the bowl on the right and put her hand in and moved it around and grabs a paper, pulls out the paper and reads it. Our girl tribute is… Cassie umbreona. In the girls section the girls surrounding Cassie sidestep away reveling Cassie shocked and surprised. But then she slowly starts to be pushed upward to the stage still surprised but now showing a little bit of scared emotion. Now for the boy tribute, Said the announcer as she went over to the bowl on the left, she put her hand in and pulled out a paper and reads it. Our boy tribute from district twelve is… blaze everdeen. Then the boys start to move away from blaze but blaze start to walk to the stage. Great the boy on fire he'll probably win and get rid of me but he might save me for last. Thought Cassie. Blaze reaches the top and moved next to Cassie but both of them were quickly moved inside the justice building so that people and friends can talk to them before they head out to the capitol. Blaze and Cassie are put in a room while they wait. So are u nervous about the games. Said blaze. Well I guess so if I knew that I wouldn't be killed by someone I knew. Said Cassie. So u think I'm going to kill u, well the truth is that I don't want to kill anyone but people expect me to since I'm the son of the girl on fire. Said blaze. Well u could just show them your not and show them the real u. Cassie said while starting to hugging blaze, and there is a knock on the door, and Cassie stops hugging blaze. Come in. she said and both blaze and Cassie's parents came in. so well I have a good feeling this year that we will win. Said Cassie's mom. Yeah and with them being friends they can look out for each other till the end. Said Cassie's dad. Well so our kids are in the games and their going to win so what should we do? Said peeta. Well first blaze hand me the pin. Said katness. Okay mom. Blaze said while giving katness the pin that she gave him. And there was another knock on the door and the parents went out and zack and missy came in. so our friends are in the games and are probably going to win. Said zack. Well Cassie, blaze were going to miss u while you're in the games. Said missy. Well we will miss u too. Said Cassie. Um are u okay blaze, you've been quiet this entire time. Well yeah I'm okay was just thinking about later. Said blaze. So I guess you'll have to go soon to the capitol. Said zack as their was a knock on the door and katness came in with a small box but just puts it on a table and leaves. I wonder what that was about but I guess we have to leave now. Said blaze and peacekeepers came in and moved Cassie and blaze to the train but not until blaze grabbed the small box.


	2. chater 2: the capitol is the key

Chapter two, the capitol is key

So when we last left off blaze and Cassie were chosen to take part in the 99th hunger games in the region of pokan and they were just about to go on the train to the capitol and meet up with well you'll find out.

Blaze and Cassie are being moved to a silver train and with pokehumans from twelve cheering them on as they get on the train. Well I guess that people hopes were going to win. Said blaze. Yeah I guess so. Said Cassie, maybe just u because you're the boy on fire and im just a nobody. She thought. Blaze and Cassie got on the train and were on their way to the capitol when they meet up with some people they knew. Well if it isn't the boy on fire and his friend. Said a herider pokehuman and the furifou pokehuman from earlier followed him. Hm so is it haymitch, long time no see. Said blaze. Wait u know this guy. Said Cassie. Yep I was the one who trained his parents for the 74th hunger games and was in the choosing with them for the 75th hunger games. Said haymitch. Blaze I still don't understand who is the other person with haymitch. Said Cassie. I think I can answer that, im iffel, the daughter of Eiffel from the capitol and announcer that work with katness and peeta. Said iffel. Okay this makes sense. Said Cassie. Well also there are some more people in the next car. Said haymitch. Cassie would u like to join me Cassie. Said blaze. Okay blaze but I think we know who is in their, your parents. Said Cassie. Well I don't think so there are two others u know. Said haymitch as blaze and Cassie went in to the next car. When they got in they saw four similar faces that they knew but cassie was the most shocked to find that both blaze's parents and her parents were champions of the games. Wait mom dad u were champions of the games like blaze's parents. Said Cassie. Blaze motioned to his parents to exit the car and let them talk in privet. Yes Cassie both your mother and I were champions of the games. Said Cassie's father. But why did u never tell me that u were the champion. Asked Cassie. Well we didn't want u to go through the same stuff as blaze, with him being the son of the girl on fire we didn't want u to be known as the daughter of the boy of the darkness, that was your father's nickname like katness's nickname. Said Cassie's mother. And blaze, katness and peeta came in and sat next to Cassie and her parents. Well its getting late you guys should head to bed u have a even bigger day tomorrow and we can chat with each other while u guys sleep. Said katness. Okay mom, night dad. Said blaze as he left that car and headed for the sleeper cars that had his room on it. Mom dad I just have one question for u. asked Cassie. Yes Cassie what is your question. Said her dad. Well now that I know, how long have u been hiding that u were champions. Asked Cassie. Well let me answer that for u Carla. Said katness. They first became champions in the 80th and 81st games each winning and promising that they would come back and they did then after they came back the fell in love and then u came and the same time as blaze. Said katness. Well okay, night then. Said Cassie as she left for the sleeper car and into her room. So now that the kin are in bed what should we do. Said Cassie's dad. Well maybe, jack we could go to the training car and see who is better. Said peeta. All right challenge accepted, friendly match then, men fight and then the women fight. Said Carla. All right Carla, may the odds be ever in anyone's favor. Said katness. Lets go then. Said jack as he went to the training car with peeta, katness and Carla.

Later that night some pokehuman weren't able to get some. No, no Cassie don't do it, there is a better way. Blaze mumbled in his sleep. No, no blaze stop don't there are other things better than doing this. Cassie mumbled in her sleep, but then at the exact same time blaze and Cassie awoke from their nightmares. Blaze just went back to sleep but Cassie was worried that something did happened to blaze and went to go check on him. When she went to his door she hesitated before knocking on the door but just looked in the window, seeing blaze in his bed fine gave her some relief and she headed back to her room and fell asleep.

The next day they reached the capitol and just as the train entered the capitol they just finished breakfast. Well today we reach the capitol and see what its like. Said blaze. Well its not much blaze. Said jack. Yeah when u get off the train they cheer for u but they are also just cheering because soon you'll be put in a arena and have to fight to the death and normally twelve doesn't win. Said Carla. But this year we think u guys can win because u have been trained under four champions from previous games. Said peeta. Then the train slows to a stop and blaze and Cassie come out, the capitol pokehumans cheering as loud as they can for blaze and Cassie but they know why they're cheering, just because of they're excitement for the games and blaze and cassie's death deaths. They head for the tribute building where they will be staying while they train for the next week and the night of the interview with Cesar flickerman, then the games happen

End of chapter 2


End file.
